C.A.R.T.E.R.
C.A.R.T.E.R., commonly known as C.A.R., is the high-tech family car with a British accent. He can do just about anything, but is not always willing to do something for the Daring family, especially not for Dick Daring. He often calls Dick a twit, but is often indifferent to him. He does not wish to let Dick drive him, presumably under the assumption that Dick's daredevil habits would cause him to wreck him. Although Dick referes to him as a close friend, he thinks of him as an enemy, which Dick, for some odd reason, never seems to notice. He prefers to use a maneuver called "The Oslo Option" to scare Dick, which consists of C.A.R.T.E.R. pulling out a large spinning buzzsaw blade from his hood. The family usually refers to him as simply C.A.R. which is most likely a parody of K.I.T.T from Knight Rider. In the episode "Tasumi Unmasked", C.A.R. used to be a one-man band player back when he wanted to join other one-man band members, but was kicked out for not being perfect. They destroyed his instruments. Also in this episode, he had a goatee, possibly real or not. The goatee was ripped by the other one-man band members. Appearance Car is a sleek white british spy car. He has two red stripes going vertical wise across the front of his front. His seats are a dark blueish color. He also has an enormous array of weaponry. C.A.R.'S Quote's "Never! I've got garlic blasters and silver tipped missiles and I'm not afraid to use them! Take one more step toward the door and you will be excortated!" "Well that seemes perfectly healthy. Deploying beach mode. Ladies love class." "No not really. Tata!" "Riley do you really intend to spend your entire vacation waiting for that silly Hotswell boy to call?" "Oh dear, your going through the six stages of boyfriend withdrawl. Stage 1:Denial." "Poor Dick has fallen asleep before putting on his sunscreen. Prehaps I should, help. K, I, C." "So I see you've reached Stage 2 of Boy Friend Withdrawl:Anger." "I see you've reached Stage 3:Depression." "Wow you really need some help. Well it's time for my massage. Let me know when you've reached Stage 4:Panick." "Right there. Oh that's the spot. Crongradulations! You're at Stage 5:Bargining. I wish I could, but I really don't care." "This vacation has been so relaxing. For once not even Dick Daring completely disgusts me. Oh dear I spoke to soon. Oh yuck!" "Well that wasn't too disturbing." "Todd where are you going?" "Dear Siera, yours eyes are set to stunning..." "Oh my your penmenship really is astroshious. Now lets see here. Corndogs, tacos, running away! Todd you can't run away!" "Oh come now Todd, we all feel unappreciated sometimes. Or unloved. Please don't slam the, ohh. Or ignored. Fish and chips. Aye. See I'm just as unloved, unappreciated, and unappreciated as you and you don't see me running away." "Well because... What I mean is... Wait for me I'm comming too!" "I just remembered that I don't have any bags! Come on let's go!" "It does feel good to stretch my tires." "You're on! I am a reigning I spy champion, although I am a spy car." "Well duh as you say. It's that flap jacks dinner sign. Come on, give me some competition! My word have these people never heard of stop lights?! Any way I spy with my little head light something red." "What exactly is going on here?" "I'm not quite following." "Kevin was lying to advance a hidden agenda?" "Todd we're not in Canada. We've only been driving for half an hour. What do they teach you children in geography class?" "Look did this Kevin say anything else about Canada?" "A citrus house aye? Well guess what I spy with my little eye?" "Well you're the one who told me to use the big laser." "Todd there are two dollar bills." "Actually Canada does have..." "I beg your pardon?" "I hate the color yellow on me." "Yes, well if it's any consolation your relationship lasted much longer than we thought it would. I know I was upset." "Well it did." "I'm willing to take that bet." "Naturally." "Oh excuse me, do I look like a coaster?" "No, no, no. Let me guess. You want me to stay here?" "I don't think so. These seats are corinthian leather." "Oh please! I'm a high tech spy car, not an immature old baby sitter!" "Just hit the ball!" "Parking space detected K." "I don't think so. Yes. Keep on trucking." "Welding torch? I smell apocolypse." "How about lasers?" "Excuse me. I'm a spy car, not a decorative holiday ornament." "It's some sort of incepid decorating competition." "Oh yes. Every bit as terrifying as the mummy pink flamingo and the mummy lawn gnome." "Well it's not like the boy was going to need it." "Or Dick shorted out the whole neighborhood again." "I can ceartainly see one dim bulb from here." "Like idiot stuntmen?" "Of course it is. There's no such thing as vampires and witches." "Like father like son." "Well tell me something that I don't know." "I warned off that he would rub off on her eventually." "Look I told you before. I don't believe in such poppy cock." "Having said that I suppose that it wouldn't hurt anything for me to call up a little research for you. Accessing." "Back mindless scum! You too K!" "Hahaha! Exactly what a zombie would say." "I was aiming at you!" "Because the odds of you making it are 1, 000, 000 to 1 and the innsurance company made us." "No, no, no. It's the thought that counts. Thank you very much Dick. 3, 2, 1 go!" "Sadly that's probably true." "Ah K there you are. Did you forget our regular Tuesday drive around Pleasant Hills to check the perimeter? Come on lets go." "My goodness K your certainly being more reckless with your driving then before. Is everything all right?" "Old buddy? K there's something different about you. First of all you seem to be wearing an intensly offensive after shave and second of all you keep refering to my on board navigataion system as the lighty beepy thingy. For your own good I'm going to have to give you a memory test just to make sure your you. Now do you remember whatt happened when we took on Doctor Antarcticas and his army of ware penguins? Lucky guess. And when we faced off against Baron bon Baron's lasers in his deadly hall of mirrors? Oh very well. You're right on both fronts and are perfectly fine." "Whatever you say K." "Is all this really necessary K? I fly most of the time anyway." "Well I can't deny that it's been a long time since you've driven my like this. It gets my gears running!" "We'll get right on it. Lets go K." "What? What the devil did you do that for K? Look if I'm not mistaken this looks to be the work of the invisible ninja gang. I sugest the heat sensor goggles." "What's wrong with you K?" "Here you go! Get your goggles! Right here! Oh fine!" "Don't you talk to me like that!" "Okay fine." "Wait! Let me get this straight. Your and your Dick in K's body? Blah! I feel so used!" "Oh! All that driving! He was touching my steering wheel and I even let him change my wiper fluid! Disgusting!!!" "Oh I'll never get clean! Never get clean! "No it won't!" "Never get clean! Never get clean! Never get clean ahohoho!!!" "It's called chess and yes, after years of pocketing your father's paychecks, his random moves of the horses has somehow put him one move away from winning the game. Lousy local averages." "A rare occurance for sure." "And with that I hear by announce my retirement as the undesgruted and undeafted family chess champion." "Where am I? Meow meow. Todd, Riley how did you both get so huge? Meow meow. And why am I meowing? Meow meow. Screech! How did this to me?" "Gone? The last time I saw them, Dick was working on that infernal golf cart of his. Meow. Then K came in to tell him that they had a call from Fleemco meow. "We need answers and there's only one place we can go to find them." "No! Fleemco headquarters!" "Exactly! Hop in. Oh right. We need a vehicle. Perhaps we can come up with something together with Dick's golf cart and stunt gear. Todd get whatever blueprints Dick has. Riley go inside and bring me your computer, all of the rechargeable batteries you can find, and your bowling ball." "Now!" "Amazing!" "Oh no they're horrible! What's amazing is that Dick actually won a game of tic-tac-toe." "Probably less then nothing." "What? It actually works and we haven't exploded yet?" "Alright children. The key to this mission will be stealth and speed. Okay maybe just speed." "Get off the road before I fall apart. I should have known not to trust the plans of a man who thinks RPM is a rock group. You kids get something to eat. I'm going to do some repairs and prehaps some recycling." "I don't think so! You're benched!" "Riley no!" "Hello!" "You knew this was me, but someone may have sewn tracking devices in the labels of their children's underpants." "Yuck!" "K!" "With pleasure meow." "Shall we dance?" "I told you we needed a bowling ball!" "I think this call is for you." "Goodbye cruel world!" "We know!" "WHAT!!!!????" "What?" "Wait you sent an idiot stuntman and a totally nonmaternal spy as parents? What were you thinking?" "Dick as a thank you for helping me rebuild myself I'm finally going to let you drive me." "Nope." "Girls don't make me turn myself around!" "One of the keys to having a long successful life is taking things in moderation. It's an acknowledge fact that you can have too much of a good thing. Hahaha! On second thought I can't get enough of that. I could watch that every day for the rest of my warranty!" "Seriously can I just get a tape of that? I'll pay top dollar!" "No." "No!" "I said no!" "No I said I wasn't going to jump the house with you driving." "Taleho!" Trivia Voice Actor-David McCallum Full Name-C.A.R.T.E.R. Personality-Mischevious, sly, devious, crafty. Appearance-Sleek, shiny, white with red stripes and blue colored leather seats. Occupation-K's spy partner/the family car. Afflitations-Good Home-Pleasant Hills Relatives-None known of. Family-Agent K, Dick, Riley, Todd, Agent B, and Agent G. Allies-Agent K. Enemies-Dr. Scorpious, Master Pho, Tiny Evil, Petrov, and ninjas both visible and unvisible. Likes-Driving with Agent K, being right, teasing Dick, beating the bad guys. Dislikes-Being driven by Dick, being wrong, being defeated, when himself or K or any of the other family members get hurt. Powers and Abilities-Speed, weapons of various sorts, to talk, to turn into a boat, a helicopter, an airplane, a rocket, to fly, and much more. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Sidekicks Category:Supporters